Drew Lamerly
Candace Lamely | title = | status = Imprisoned | occupation = Playboy | first = "Privilege" | playedby = Erik von Detten }} Drew Lamerly is real estate heir who is the prime suspect in multiple rapes and Carmen Trancoso's rape and murder. History Lamerly was raised in a wealthy family and his grandmother taught him to be violent. He raped and assaulted escorts his grandmother bought for him and at least one girlfriend, who he killed by pushing off his family's tall building. Detectives Benson and Stabler are called to a crime scene where a young woman in a maid's uniform has jumped to her death from a high-rise apartment building. Suicide was determined to be the initial cause of death, but the sexual-related bruising causes them to question whether she had been pushed. The woman is identified as a film student, Carmen Trancoso. Her face had been destroyed by the fall, so the detectives initially identified her as Anna Rivera, a former maid at the Lamerly's penthouse. The detectives learn Carmen had been dating the Lamerly's son, Drew, but the relationship had gotten too intense. Drew broke it off with her and Carmen began to stalk him. Benson and Stabler visit the attorneys who were representing Carmen, who was trying to sue Drew for rape. However, Drew is prepared with his lawyer Lorna Scarry, who refutes Carmen's claim. As they dig into Drew's past, it is revealed he had been expelled from a private school. The detectives learn Drew's prom date, Jenny White, also claims Drew had raped her. Jenny had been a prostitute at the time and is now married to a rich and powerful man. Because of this, she hesitates to come forward. Then investigators now believe Carmen did not jump, she had been pushed. Drew claims the family's head of security, Tom Paysen, had killed Carmen, but Paysen tampered with the security cameras. The detectives bring Drew in for an evaluation by Dr. Huang and a lie detector test, but he almost does too well on it. Then finally catch a break, a rare material traced to a jacket in his closet is found on the victim. Drew is placed under arrest. Scarry attempts to get Cabot to cut a deal. When that doesn't work, she claims he is not guilty by virtue of diminished capacity because his father was highly abusive. Drew's grandmother, Candace, tries to make the case on the stand, but Cabot claims in the abuse from his father never came up in Drew's polygraph. The judge rules against Cabot and allows the testimony. Since it was privileged information, Cabot refuses to be defeated. When one of the escorts he sexually assaulted Jenny White comes in and it is revealed that Drew's grandmother bought her and not his father with proves that his defense is a lie. When his grandmother has heart problems Drew tries to attack Alex but the court officers stop him. He was then convicted of killing Carmen and is in prison like his grandmother now is. Known Victims *At least two unnamed prostitutes *Jennifer Rochester-White *Carmen Trancoso *ADA Alexandra Cabot Category:Murderers Category:Serial Rapists Category:Assailants Category:Sociopaths Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:Imprisoned Characters